Miroir brisé
by Dracodemon
Summary: Je parlais et il m'écoutait en silence. Et comme à chaque fois, j'étais fascinée par ses yeux aux teintes turquoises. Court OS.


Miroir Brisé

Je rentrais d'une journée comme les autres. Dehors, le froid hivernal de janvier cherchait à s'engouffrer par le moindre interstices de ma demeure. Je posais mon sac avant de me diriger vers mon sanctuaire : ma chambre. De taille modeste, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale si on omettait le miroir accroché. Il était finement décoré sur les bords par des motifs floraux. Je me plaçais devant et attendis qu'il arrive, ce qui ne tardait jamais.

Comme d'habitude, nous nous dévisagions mutuellement avant que je ne prenne la parole. Et comme à chaque fois, j'étais fascinée par ses yeux aux multiples teintes turquoises, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivait à la nuque étaient d'une couleur étonnante pour son âge : gris. Mais pas d'un gris qui recouvrait les rues sales ou celui que l'on voit sur les nuages au moment de l'orage. Mais d'un gris proche de l'argenté avec des reflets violets. Le même argenté qu'a la lune lorsque le soir tombe, qu'ont des lames d'acier sous le soleil étincelant. Son visage avait des traits plutôt fins et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Je commençais alors à raconter ma journée dans les moindres détails et il m'écoutait. Je le voyais sourire, rire et soupirer sans qu'il n'émette jamais le moindre son. Je lui racontais mes cours ennuyants, où je passais le plus clair de mon temps à griffonner des débuts d'histoire sans jamais les finir. Un seul m'intéressait, celui de français, où je pouvais librement exercer mon talent. Et je parlais, je parlais de tout et de rien sans jamais qu'il ne me juge. Je ne l'entendais jamais pour une raison qui m'échappait. J'avais cependant réussi à savoir son nom : Riku. En dehors de ça, je ne savais rien sur lui mais cela ne me posait pas de problème. Et je parlais, je parlais et il m'écoutait toujours en silence. Ces brefs moments passés ensemble m'aidait à supporter la monotonie du quotidien.

Je rentrais d'une énième journée ennuyante. Dehors, les fleurs s'épanouissaient avec grâce et l'atmosphère se réchauffait progressivement. Je montais et me tins devant la surface lisse. Je lui racontais alors que nous avions eu un sujet libre en rédaction. J'avais écris nos semi-discussions à quelque détails près, ce qui le fit rire. J'aurais aimé l'entendre, ce rire, ne serait qu'un court instant. Et je parlais et il m'écoutait.

Je m'étais souvent demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son monde. Était-il semblable au mien ou à l'opposé ? Je lui demandais mais à chacune de mes question, il secouait doucement la tête en signe de négation. C'est alors que je compris. Son monde dépendait de ma volonté, libre à moi de le créer. J'imaginais alors une île au milieu de l'océan. D'immenses arbres trônaient en son centre ainsi que des buisson et des plantes. Des mouettes volaient autour du rivage où venaient s'échouer les vagues. J'imaginais aussi des passerelles pour accéder au différent endroits ainsi qu'une grotte, aussi petite soit elle. J'imaginais une maison en tout points communs avec la mienne. Il me remercia silencieusement et partit explorer ma création. C'était à ce moment là que je sentis un pincement au niveau du cœur, une douleur infime qui annonçait déjà ma décadence.

Plus le temps passait et plus je comprenais que je ne vivais vraiment que pour ces moments. Quand je me réveillais, j'espérais que le soir tombe, quand j'étais en cours, j'attendais impatiemment la fin des ces interminables heures. Son visage m'obsédait et il n'était pas rare que je crus le voir dans un des nombreux miroirs du lycée. Je me détachait peu à peu de mon monde pour le sien.

Ce sentiment se mua en quelque chose de plus puissant, en un amour à sens unique, en un amour destructeur. Je ne supportais plus de le voir sans pouvoir le toucher. Je dépérissais et plongeais un peu plus dans la folie. Je tendis ma main qui ne rencontra que la surface lisse et froide. Une mince barrière qui nous séparait, qui séparait deux univers bien distincts. La dure réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Mes illusion et mes espoirs s'évanouirent. Une tristesse infinie m'envahit.

Je le frappai. Je m'acharnais sur ce bout de verre qui me renvoyait son image. Chacun de mes coups le brisaient un peu plus et les éclats tranchant me tailladaient aussi physiquement que mentalement. Je haïssais son existence, je haïssais sa proximité et son éloignement, je haïssais ce sentiment qui me faisait souffrir, je le haïssais et je me haïssais. Le sang giclait sur mes mains et sur mon visage. Je hurlais. Et mes cris de désespoir ricochaient sur les murs, m'écorchaient mes tympans. Le liquide poisseux continuait de s'écouler doucement de mes veines. Au bout de ce qui m'avait paru de longue heure, je m'arrêtai, épuisée.

Sanglotant, je pris un éclat du miroir. Il ne renvoyait désormais plus que mon propre reflet. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres meurtries. J'avais mal, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Son visage me hantait, ses yeux me hantaient sans que je ne puisse m'en détacher. Je sombrai finalement dans les ténèbres en serrant contre moi le reste de l'objet, avec la douloureuse sensation d'avoir perdu la chose la plus précieuse au monde.


End file.
